Speak Now
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Bella doesn't take Edward back in New Moon, and after many months, Alice informs her that Edward has proposed to Tanya. Wishing she had taken him back all those months ago, Bella decides there's only one thing to do; crash the wedding. One-Shot; R&R!
1. Part 1

**I love Taylor Swift's new song "Speak Now", and it really inspired me to write. So I wrote this one-shot. Please review! Oh, and you might want to listen to the song before or after reading so it makes sense (:**

** .oO**

I couldn't believe it. When I had first heard the news, I had almost laughed out loud; because it couldn't be _true_. Edward Cullen was_ not_ getting married. It was completely out of context for him to do; definitely not something _my _Edward would do. But then again, he wasn't _my_ Edward anymore.

After I had saved Edward in Volterra, and he had asked for my forgiveness.. I hadn't taken him back. Sure, I had accepted his apology, but that didn't mean I was going to be one of those girls who takes a boy back right away after he breaks your heart into a million pieces. I politely told him "no", and he had left Forks to do who knows what. At first, I was afraid he had gone back to Volterra, but Alice assured me that he was safe.. just spending some time in Denali.

I hadn't been worried then; Denali was a smart place for him to be. Away from this stupid town and away from me. I had been glad.. almost joyous.

But then Alice had informed me that Edward and Tanya were getting serious. That they had already gotten to first base and were planning to go further. Again, I wasn't too worried. Edward wasn't the type of guy to get out of a relationship and right back into one; he'd back off Tanya soon enough.

At least... that's what I had thought.

For months, Alice filled me in on what was going on with them; told me every single detail.

"They cling to each other like their lives depend on it." she had told me. "They're so lovey-dovey with each other that it's almost _sickening_." She'd winced at that point. "I think they're getting really serious, Bella."

And that's when I had started to get worried. Deep down, I wondered if I should have just taken him back that night. I kept getting this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away. And every single one of my thoughts revolved around what Edward and Tanya were doing at that very moment. Holding hands? Hugging? _Kissing_? The image of that almost re-broke my heart.

But I knew that I wasn't the type of girl to be jealous. As long as he was happy... well, that was all that mattered. The months passed quickly, and Alice soon seemed reluctant to tell me what was going on.

"Bella, let's just stop talking about it. It's really not that big a deal anymore." she said hesitantly after I had asked her what they were going to be doing this weekend. "How about we go to Port Angeles for a shopping spree? I'll pay!"

If she thought that shopping would get my mind off of Edward and Tanya, then she was being stupid.

We went to Port Angeles though, and as we tried on clothes, I brought it up again. Alice immediately changed the subject, asking me what she thought of the dress she was trying on.

I started getting suspicious, and for the few days that followed, Alice wouldn't give me any details. Just that they were still together. I knew that something was up; Alice hadn't been known to be the best lyer when it came to lying to _me_.

When I finally confronted her about it, Tanya and Edward had been together for 8 months. That was way longer than I expected them to last.

"Tell me, Alice!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "What's going on with them?"

"Nothing; it's no big deal, Bella. Let's just leave it-" she began.

"_Alice_." I interrupted her. "Tell me."

She sighed and looked down. Then, quieter than a whisper, she spoke.

I didn't understand what she had said; she was being too quiet. I asked to repeat it and she took another deep breath. She stated it louder.

And I understood. My stomach began to knot uncomfortably, and my heart started racing.

She had whispered "He proposed to her."

And that's when I almost laughed out loud. It _had_ to be some kind of joke. Edward was definitely not the kind of boy who would marry the wrong girl; I mean, how could he not see that she was all wrong for him?

But Alice wasn't laughing, and she looked distraught as she thought more about it. It had to be true, and it was utterly dumbfounding that it was. _I_ had always planned on marrying Edward some day; well, after I hadn't taken him back those dreams were erased. But even after all of that, there had been a little bit of hope that he would come back and beg me to take him back; just maybe. And then my dreams would come back.

I sounded like such a brat for saying that, and I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thought. If Edward had _begged_ me to take him back, he wasn't the person for me. But he hadn't, and it looked like he was never going to, anyway.

"When did he propose?" I whispered, staring at her upset face.

"4 months ago." she sighed. "She basically begged him to do it."

"So he doesn't actually _want _to marry her?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know Bella... they're inseparable. Maybe he really cares about her." she shrugged.

I bit my lip, my heart still pumping wildly in my chest. Now, more than ever, I wanted to go back in time and take him back when I had the chance. The conversation we had had in my bedroom after we had gotten back started to echo in my head...

"_When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye... you weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it-it felt like it would kill me to do it-but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to move on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you."_

"_Are you telling me... that you lied? That- that you never stopped loving me?" I whispered._

"_Bella, I had to. You never would have let me go..." he replied._

_I was silent for a moment, staring at him, and then I brought my hand up and slapped him hard across the face. It felt like slapping a statue. His face turned to the side, not because of the force of my hand, but because he saw where this was going._

_I slowly pulled my hand back, and he turned back to me. He looked speechless._

"_I forgive you." I told him quietly. "But I'm not taking you back, Edward. You broke my heart... I can't just recover from that so easily."_

"_I understand." he whispered, his expression beyond upset. "I'm so sorry, Bella."_

_And then he was gone; to who knows where. I flopped backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking._

That little confrontation continued to play through my mind like a broken record. I realized I was staring at Alice and I quickly shook my head and turned away. I felt tears start to well in my eyes.

"Awe... Bella." Alice reached forward and hugged me tightly; I pulled away.

"I'm fine." I muttered. "I-I'm gonna get home."

I drove the truck from the Cullen's house back to mine, and the whole way there the tears wouldn't stop. I wasn't even sure why I was crying. Was it because Edward was getting married? Was it because I was jealous of Tanya? Was it because Edward hadn't even _told_ me?

I walked into the house with my head hanging, the tears splashing onto the floor. Charlie must have heard my entrance, because he walked into the kitchen where he found me hunched over the counter with my head in my hands, sobbing.

"Bella?" he exclaimed, rushing forward and prying my hands from my face. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing." I reassured him, straightening myself and looking at him. "It's that time of the month."

That was enough for Charlie to back off. Good thing he'd obviously forgotten that it had really been "that time of the month" 2 weeks ago. PMS was always a good excuse to use on Charlie. I walked upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't really know why I was so upset. I just knew that I had to take my anger out on something. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at the wall, watching it plummet to the floor after it made impact. I grabbed another one and did the same; it seemed to help. I stopped crying and just concentrated on throwing stuff at the wall. My pillows, my teddy bear, my clothes, and anything else in the room that was soft and wouldn't break were soon hitting the wall. Item after item, until I got tired and jumped onto my bed with one of the pillows. I buried my face in it and screamed.

When I pulled my face out of the pillow, I emerged a calm person. I calmly picked up everything I had thrown and calmly put them back in their places. I calmly opened the window to let some air in. I calmly picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number.

"You ok? You seemed pretty upset when you left..." she said right away.

"What day is the wedding?" I asked calmly, my voice even.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Alice." I stated calmly.

She sighed. "It's this weekend. Sunday."

"What's the theme?" I asked, still calm.

"Underwater ocean or City of Atlantis, or something dumb like that. Why?" she replied.

"We're going." and then I hung up the phone.

** .oO**

**Review, please! Part 2 will be coming after I get reviews! :D**

**Thanks! (:**

**-Catherine**


	2. Part 2

**Oh gosh guys, sorry this is so short! I've been studying for finals and I didn't have much time to write this part! But here it is! (:**

**And please check out my other stories as well! Thanks!**

**And review! :D**

"Bella, this isn't a good idea." Alice told me the next day in my bedroom.

"How do you know? We haven't even _tried_ it." I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Bella, I can see the future; don't play dumb." she bit her lip, looking worried. "I would be all for this if your idea didn't have a big risk of backfiring like it does now."

"You don't even know what my plan _is_." I scoffed.

"I see you bursting in through the doors, running down the aisle and grabbing the ring before Tanya can get it on her finger. And then I see you running out, taking Edward with you. It's _not_ a good plan, Bella. And it's not even going to work. I can see it." she said this all very fast, but I heard every word.

I flopped onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"I have no idea." she sighed. "Just not _that_. If you do that, I see Edward running back into the church. He knows it's not like you to act on impulse like that. He'll think you've 'changed'."

We were both quiet for a few moments.

"Why didn't I take him back, Alice?" I whispered. "That night... when I woke up and he apologized to me for leaving... why didn't I take him back? I mean, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Bella, don't blame yourself." Alice replied, lying back beside me. "It was the right thing to do. You have _morals_. You don't just take a guy back right away after he leaves you. You were doing what was right for you."

I sighed and rested my head on her hard shoulder. "What are we going to do?" I murmured.

She didn't answer, and I knew her thoughts were the same as mine: "I don't know".

Alice of course, had been invited to the wedding already, and had already told me that Edward and Tanya weren't inviting me. I had known all along, but it still hurt that they would try and ignore me like that. Maybe Edward thought I had moved on like he had wanted me to... how very wrong he was. Not even Jacob had held my attention for long. Edward was the only one for me, and deep down, I hoped he still knew that.

Since the theme was the ocean or something like that, I told Alice I'd wear my prom dress. She was immediately opposed, telling me that I needed something fresh and new; something that would _really _catch Edward's attention. Of course, finding a dress like that meant that Alice had to take me shopping in Port Angeles again. I wasn't really looking forward to it, so I put it off until the day before the wedding. Alice dragged me out of the house and we spent the whole day looking for a dress that was just right. After looking through clothes for at least 3 hours, Alice gasped and dropped the dark blue dress she was holding. I walked over to see what was wrong, and I saw the beautiful blue dress that Alice now had her eyes fixed upon. **(AN: The link to the picture of the dress is in my profile. I LOVE it! :P) **

"It's... beautiful." I said, looking it up and down. "Should I get it?"

Alice seemed to come out of her little daze at once. She grabbed the dress and thrust it into my arms. "Go try it on! Go! Go!"

I practically ran to the changing rooms, Alice right on my heels. I went into one of them and emerged wearing the dress; a perfect fit. Alice stared, her eyes full of glee, her smile big and bright.

"It's perfect!" she squealed, almost jumping up and down in happiness. "You look _gorgeous_!"

I blushed a bit, turning around to look in the mirror. I had to say, it was a really nice dress.

We paid for it and drove back to Forks, Alice still grinning from ear to ear at our find. She held my hand with one of hers the whole way, squeezing it occasionally and murmuring about how much Edward would love it. I hoped she was right.

**(AN: Now you can go look at Bella's dress on my profile :P)**

**Part 3 coming soon! Please check out my other stories while you're waiting. Here some of the one's I have:**

**I have one called "Change" about Edward wishing he could be a human for Bella and his wish comes true.**

**I have one called "Want" about Edward and Bella having a one-night stand and he ends up being her new teacher at school.**

**I have one called "Yup, It's All Real" about a Twilight fan moving to Forks only to discover that the Cullen's are real and that Bella is nowhere to be found.**

**And I have one called "When Autumn Comes Around" that's a bit difficult to explain, but i'm loving it so far.**

**I have WAY more than that, but those are just a few examples! I also have some alternate Twilight scenes and some one-shots. (:**

**Check them out and review them! And again, i'm so sorry that this part was so short. Part 3 will be longer, I promise (:**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! **

**-Catherine**


	3. Part 3 Final Part

**Here's the last part! Sorry it took me a little while. Please check out my Twilight Christmas story called "A Very Cullen Christmas: 12 Days of Christmas". And review it! Thanks! (:**

**And yes, this chapter follows the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift to a T.**

**x~x**

The big day came, and I was more nervous than I'd been in my life. Was Edward going to take me back? Or was he going to stay with Tanya? What if he _really_ loved her?

Alice left early with the rest of the Cullen's, and I left a bit later. My truck got me there slower than I would have liked, but I arrived nonetheless.

I sneaked in through the back door unnoticed. I immediately saw the Cullen's sitting in their pew, and my eyes fell onto Tanya's family. I snorted; they were dressed from head to toe in blue pastel.

Blue streamers hung from the ceiling, and there was actually an aquarium up front, holding a few goldfish. Wow, this was lame as hell.

I slipped in through another door, and I heard yelling. It was definitely Tanya's voice, and from my guess, I'd say she was yelling at one of her bridesmaids.

"KATE, WHERE THE HELL DID YOUR FLOWERS GO?"

"Tanya, I never got any."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THEM IN THE BACK! DO I HAVE TO DO _EVERYTHING_?"

From what I heard, she had now stormed off to bug someone else. I rolled my eyes. How on earth was Edward marrying _that_?

My plan popped into my head, and I went over it. I'd written out exactly what I was going to say beforehand, and I'd tried my best to memorize it. I had it pretty much down.

I walked up a flight of stairs, went through a door, and ended up behind the big blue curtain at the head of the church. I knew that Edward was standing right on the other side, and my heart began to beat furiously in my chest. I peeked through the left side, and the sight before me, stunned me for a few seconds.

There was Edward, in a luscious, perfect, sleek, black tuxedo. He looked tall and lean, his hair flattened down by... gel? Okay, that was stupid looking.

My eyes landed on his face, and judging by his expression, he wasn't very happy. His lips were in a tight line, and his eyes were sad, liquid gold. I wanted to run out and hug him, but I knew that I couldn't show myself until they were saying their vows.

The organ started up, and a very slow song that sounded like a death march began being played. I looked down the aisle, and my nose scrunched up in disgust. Tanya was walking down the aisle wearing a poofy dress with blue flowers embroidered around the bottom. Kate was behind her, carrying the back of the dress with a forced smile.

Tanya grinned at Edward, and I saw that she was wearing coral blue lipstick. Okay, this was just stupid.

I was shaking the entire time the preacher spoke, trying to remember everything I was supposed to say and when I was supposed to say it. Finally, he came to words I had been waiting for.

"If there is anyone present who does not wish for these two people to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said, the words rebounding off the walls.

And then I smoothed my dress out, took a deep breath, and pulled back the curtain.

Everyone's heads turned, and Edward let out a gasp when he saw me. Tanya yelped.

"YOU WEREN'T INVITED!" she exclaimed, but Edward grabbed her arm to shut her up.

He stared at me, a little smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Don't say yes." I whispered, staring into his eyes. "Run away. Now."

I walked backwards a bit, motioning him to follow, with my hand. "I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door."

He took a step forward; Tanya looked shocked.

"Don't wait. Or say a single vow." I whispered, shaking my head. "You need to hear me out."

The preachers eyes were wide, and Tanya looked like she was about to explode. Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"He said 'speak now'." I shrugged, and then I turned and went back behind the curtain again.

I had done it. And now all I had to do was wait at the back door. If he didn't come, I could live with that. But I had to try.

I ran back down the flight of stairs, through a door, and then down the hallway. I opened the back door and went outside.

I was standing there for no less than 3 minutes, when arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned around, and there he was.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. "I was an idiot not to take you back. I _need_ you, Edward. I love you."

He grinned, pulling me into his arms. "I love you too."

My lips sought out his, yearning for the kiss that I hadn't felt for almost a year. I finally found them, and it felt like fireworks were going off as I kissed him with all the passion I had.

And as we pulled away, I could hear Tanya yelling in rage back inside the church. Edward rolled his eyes, and I laughed, placing my lips on his once more.

**x~x**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I really enjoyed writing this one-shot (:**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW MY NEW CHRISTMAS STORY! A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED EVERY SINGLE DAY UNTIL CHRISTMAS! :D**


End file.
